1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flex-rigid wiring board having a flexible section and a rigid section connected to each other, and to a method for manufacturing such a flex-rigid wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Patent Publication No. 4021472, a flex-rigid wiring board is described with wiring patterns on the upper and lower surfaces of a rigid section connected to each other by a conductor formed in a through hole. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10-200258, a bendable multilayer printed wiring board is described. Such a multilayer printed wiring board is manufactured by laminating an insulative substrate, prepreg and a copper foil. The prepreg is made by impregnating aramid non-woven fabric with liquid resin. The core section of a wiring board described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H7-147464 is formed by sandwiching an adhesive agent between two circuit substrates. The adhesive agent has a penetrating hole which is filled with conductive paste. The core section of a wiring board described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H7-263828 is formed by laminating two or more sheets of substrates having penetrating holes filled with conductive paste. The contents of Japanese Patent Publication No. 4021472, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. H10-200258, H7-147464 and H7-263828 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in the present application.